


What did they do wrong?

by Amnachil



Series: Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, Magic AU, Prince Suguro Ryuuji, Shima Renzo and Konekomaru Miwa are mentionned, world setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil
Summary: Legends remember names, of the monsters like Lucifer, Mephisto, or Satan himself. Legends prefer the families of heroes though, the Suguro, the Miwa or even the Shima for instance. Ryuuji is a distant descendant of the first. He has heard of great exploits, countless wars and numerous heroic deaths.When there is so much history, you can only fight... right? Ryuji isn't so sure anymore.
Series: Fantasy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981219
Kudos: 4





	What did they do wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> A little story to tell some infos about the world my AU takes place in.  
> The Prince's POV, takes place around the end of my previous work.

They say, watch out for the animals, you can never be sure of what they truly are. A cute cat could be an omen of death. Prince Ryuuji Suguro, heir of the throne of Assiah, has seen plenty of monsters hidden behind innocent creatures.  
His private tutor explained him they're called shapeshifters. Beasts of the night, source of all evil. History proves they ruled over the world, at one point. Led by their Kings and Queens, bearer of great powers, they were undefeated tyrants.  
Old stories tell how humans learnt magic from the gods to fight for freedom. Overcoming their fears, they took up arms, bravely going against the absolute darkness of the ennemy.  
Legends remember names, of the monsters like Lucifer, Mephisto, or Satan himself. Legends prefer the families of heroes though, the Suguro, the Miwa or even the Shima for instance. Ryuuji is a distant descendant of the first. He has heard of great exploits, countless wars and numerous heroic deaths.  
The Prince carries their legacy. To protect Assiah is to protect humans is what his father told him. Shapeshifters has never been completely defeated. Some lives near them, discreetly, quietly. But the worst tribe remains. They lurk in the shadows, ploting, planning schemes for their revenge. It's the crown duty to defend their people, and ensure their lives are never threatened again. To watch over the vast lands of the country, and prevent all ennemies to invade them. His duty.

Ryuuji Suguro is a man of knowledge and books. As soon as he knew how to read, the royal library became his second home. When he was a kid, Shapeshifters were on his mind a lot, so he studied everything possible about them. Besides transforming, they can use magic. Most of them draw powers from nature, like the earth, the wood or even water. The stronger ones however, use an energy that ressemble a fire. Dark flames for the nobility, blue flames for Royalty.  
There is no certainty of how these creatures look like. Other than a few exception though, it's hard for them to appear human. Thus, they're frequently described with a tail and pointy ears aswell as fangs and claws. Some can be taller than a tree, some smaller than a pebble.  
Shapeshifters don't age like humans. Nobody really knows when and why one disappear, or if it truly happens. Their oldest leaders could still be out there. Ryuuji's sure they're, if the events from sixteen year ago are anything to go by.  
Also called demons, these monsters are aggressive, evil by nature and destructive. Their main weakness might be their arrogance. They share more with savage beats than men. Merciless, even among themselves, the shapeshifters would destroy Assiah if not for the Crown protecting it. However, some try to live among humans, near their cities and towns. They act like poor victims, but nobody falls for such a low trick. Demons are dangerous.  
Growing up, Ryuuji trained to fight them. Through harsh works out and rigorous discipline, he has built a strong body. Prone to use magic, he learnt canticles from the gods, becoming a warlock whose force was reckoned with. The Prince has met shapeshifters before, and never lose to any of them. He accompanied the soldiers as often as possible to enhance his skills. He wouldn't call himself a specialist, but close enough. And he intends to widen his skills and knowledges with a new preceptor he has personally appointed.  
So it came as a surprise, a total shock even, when one of his closest friend told him to check an orphanage full of shapeshifters. And to declare them an official orphanage of the crown, no less.

_What did they do wrong?_ Ryuuji glances at his window, full moon bright in the cloudless sky. He knows about the evil creatures of the world. He knows about the history, of war and battles. So may they be children, shapeshifters are still shapeshifters. But when Renzo asked him _what did they do wrong_ , he couldn't answer.  
The Prince gets back to the report on his desk. They ran a full investigation on the orphanage and its residents. The older, a pair of twins, are almost 18, unemployed but also unheard of from the police. They struggle to make ends meet, often short in food and even water. The kids don't go to school, but work in their vegetable garden and help around the house.  
The most important is written in capital letters. Each time he reads it, Ryuuji's resolve weaken. They don't use their magic at all. Sure, there are some suspicions of thievery from the one called Rin Okumura, but only food during difficult periods. In general, they're completely harmless. Inspite of this, the townfolks hate them. Nobody wants to help or even acknowledge them. _You could say we are the tyrants, and they're the exploited_ said Konekomaru. Can they be considered guilty of what they ancestors did? Should they take responsability, while they know nothing of it? They're children, cut off from the rest of their kind. Innocent children, whose oldest are barely his age.  
"Goddamnit, fine." Ryuuji mutters. "We gotta be better than them anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda happy with this one.  
> I'll prob write more later!


End file.
